Vengeance
by DarkFlameTailz
Summary: Sequel to 'Coming Back' Respect the RATING! A mad 'rat' is on the loose and is eatting mice! Why is he after Basil and will he live to see though to another day? Rated for extrem violence, death, gore, sexual content, and slight vore! VERY, VERY Dark!
1. One year later of the retired

Warning! Do not, I repeat DO NOT read this if you have not read the story 'Coming Back' it will not make full since and you won't understand why Basil is the way he is and will think him out of character.

If you have read Coming Back then you know an idea what is expected ;) but its only fair to warn you this one is darker and more vivid in detail then the first one, so if the first story was to painful to read then DON'T READ this one.

* * *

It was a lovely, moon bighted, night; Basil and Dawson were walking down the street. It had been ten months since Dawson and Basil's housemaid Judson had been married and a little over half a year since Ratigans arrest. Moreover, Basil was just about as good as new; he still had occasional nightmares, but never anything to series. As for his physical health, he was back to the old Basil everyone loved and adored.

"A beautiful night, isn't old chap?" Basil commented striking up a conversation.

Dawson smiled at his young friend, "aye it is."

Basil took in a breath of fresh air and let it out slowly enjoying the way the cold air tickled his whiskers. "You know doctor, sometimes I miss being the detective I once was." Basil stated sticking his hands in his pockets.

Dawson studied his friends face and sighed, "No one can blame you Basil, I mean after all look at what you have been though." he said almost worried.

Basil shivered a bit but not bad enough for anyone to notice, "Ya...I think, if it wasn't for that young boy tricking me like he did to get me back to Ratigan, I'd still be London's best FBI." he sighed.

"Yes...and for what reasons we may never know." Dawson began.

"Neglect."

Dawson looked at Basil in confusion. "What?"

"Neglect, my good doctor, the boy was neglected and found a place where he wasn't. That was his reason."

Dawson got a little wide eyed, but understood fully why the boy did what he did...however he did feel bad for the young lad, he was put in an orphanage after Ratigan and his thugs went to jail.

Dawson looked at his watch, "I think it's about time we started heading home Basil, Judson will be having dinner done fairly quickly." he said with a smile.

Basil could not help by chuckle a bit, "Don't tell me you're going to get all protective of me again old fellow..."

Dawson laughed, "Of course not Basil, I just care about you. I'd hate to think about something bad happing to you again."

Basil smiled but gave a sigh inside. "Then home we should go." he grinned.

Once back on Baker Street Olivia waved from the detectives house.

"Hi Basil, Hi Dr. Dawson!" she called.

Basil smiled as did the Doctor as the two got closer.

"Olivia, I didn't know you were stopping by today." Basil said with a smile.

"I wasn't, but daddy needed to ask you something." she pointed to her father standing right behind his house maid and Dawson's wife Judson.

Walking in Basil went up to Hiram. "Basil I wanted to ask you about those lose tools you have in the back-I want to make a new toy with them if you didn't need them." Basil nodded and both of them walked into the back.

As the two vanished, Judson brought out some dinner to both Dawson and Olivia.

After a while, Basil and Mr. Flavershamcame back and joined them.

"Thank you Mrs. Dawson." Basil grinned using his housemaids' married name, "it was a wonderful meal if I do say so myself."

Judson smiled big and took the plates away. "And it's time we headed out, come on Olivia." her dad called.

"Thank you for having us for dinner Basil." Olivia said.

"Anytime." he smiled back. Once the two had left Basil raised his arms to the sky in a stretch.

"Well doctor, I'm off to bed...night."

"Goodnight Basil." Dawson said after him as the retired detective headed to his room.

****************

=^^= Well that is all for this chapter to get this story started.

This story is going to be updated quiet slowly…maybe that will also give people more time to read the first one before reading this. ^-^


	2. A bloody start

_At long last a update! From here on out, the updates will be a bit faster. ;)_

_## _

In the dark streets, a Figure walked about, whoever it was; seemed to have a limp. As the figure moved closer to a street lamp, light began to uncover it. The person had a peg leg and a broken wing...

Fidget was breathing deeply, but was well and alive nonetheless.

As he limped further into the night, he was hit in the face with a Mousedom news paper. Prying it from his face the bat took a look at it.

_Breaking News! A mad rat is on the loose; he has escaped from Mousedom county jail, and goes by the name Genz! Be on the lookout, he is very dangerous! _

###

The house of Baker Street was peaceful and quiet as everyone slept; until a loud panicking pounding sound hit the front door.

Judson was the first to awaken and began to get worried as she woke Dawson up, but Basil was the first to get up and answer it, more in a irritated mood.

"I'm not a detective any more…I shouldn't have to put up with mice at my door at this time of night." Basil slightly grumbled. He was mostly just tired and a small part of him hurt, but it was by his own choice he wasn't solving cases anymore.

Opening the door, he did not expect what he saw; his eyes got frightening wide.

Just as the door opened, a girl fell to the ground, a pool of blood surrounding her. Basil was taken aback by the gruesome sight, but pulled himself together and yelled for Dawson, who by now; was in the room and had seen the woman fall.

The woman looked about the age of 20 and was in very bad shape. It was clear that she was attacked, but they were not sure by what. She had huge bite marks on her side and on her left ear. If Basil didn't know better, he'd swear someone or thing, tried to eat her.

"Call an ambulance!" Basil braked out knowing full well, she would need more help then what Dawson could provide.

In no time, all three of them were in the waiting room, waiting for the news of the girl's condition.

The sight in itself made Basil a little queasy, it wasn't that he couldn't handle the sight of blood, that wasn't the case at all…it was the helplessness, and the thought of how he felt only a year ago. Images of blood pooling around him flashed in his mind, slowly causing him to slip into a panic state of mind.

"Basil?" Dawson's voice jumped Basil out of his threatening state and the mouse looked up at his friend. "Are you okay?" he asked as he walked up to him taking a seat between him and Judson.

Basil smiled a little and gave a quick, silent nod. "Just…." Basil closed his eyes pushing the thoughts away. "Just tired old fellow." He answered.

Dawson gave a smile back, and took Judson's hand seeing she needed just as much comforting.

It was a good hour and a half before any doctors came in with any news.

"Mr. Basil?" the doctor asked getting Basil and the others attention.

"That's me." the retired detective answered standing up.

"The young lady you just brought in has just gotten out of surgery; she is in room 24 if you wish to go see her now, we were able to stitch her wounds and it appears she will recover within the week." He smiled.

Basil, Dawson, and Judson walked into the room; the young woman was laying in the bed but she seemed to be fighting her sleep.

Basil took a seat next to her. "Glad to see your awake." He began.

"Who did this to you my dear?" Dawson asked, knowing Basil wanted to know just as much as he did.

The lady gave a whimper. "I don't know his name…but it was a huge, horrifying rat."

Basil shot up suddenly, "A rat?" the lady nodded.

"I was walking home when he jumped out at me….I barely escaped with my life….but I can't help but feel he let me get away."

Basil gave a questioned look. "Why do you think that?"

"He mumbled something about wanting to eat the once famous Basil of Baker Street." She replied putting her head down as if she had just sealed the detectives' fate.

Basil's heart pounded just slightly. "Why is it you came to me when it's clear I don't solve cases anymore and haven't for a good year?" Basil asked. He started to fear Ratigan had gotten out of jail, but there had been no news of it, where he's sure there would be.

"I had nowhere else to go…your place just happened to be closer." She stated softly.

"What about his looks?" Basil questioned, slight panic in his voice, but it didn't come out that way, which he was thankful for, instead it come out as a worried question, which in this situation was very appropriate; worrying for others was no weakness unless shown by one with no heart.

"The rat had red eyes and black prickly fur." She explained. Basil calmed a little, Ratigan had gray fur, not black. "And he was dressed in jail clothes." She continued.

Basil nodded in understanding, as the information was poured out to him.

"Don't worry mama; we will see that this _mad _rat is put away, where he belongs." Basil stated.

"Lady Alyson." She replied. Basil gave a momentary look of confusion but quickly smiled and held out his hand for her to take.

"Nice to meet you, Lady Alyson."

_**~Back in the ally~ **_

Fidget kept a strong look out for the rat in the paper; he had just survived the wrath of one rat, there was no way he was going to be murdered by another.

The air began to get thicker and slowly started to show signs of rain, some drops landing just a few feet in front of the permanently injured bat.

Fidget pulled his sweater collar higher trying to get as much shelter from his shirt as possible.

In a matter of moments' the rain formed a fog around the street, making it impossible to see. But in the moment of loss Fidget felt a clawed paw grab him and pull him into the shadows. 

_**~Hospital~ **_

"I just have one more question." Basil said, "Where exactly did he attack you at?"

Basil wrote down the precise coordinates and walked down the hallway of the hospital, Dawson following right behind.

"Does this mean you're taking on this case Basil?" Dawson asked with hope.

"No old fellow, I'm going to let the police take care of it…once I give them these papers they will have the whole area surrounded and blocked off."

"What if he has moved by now?"

"I gave them a big enough perimeter that he would have to have a hidden pass way or super fast speed to get away." Basil grinned.

"Basil…" Dawson began, Basil stopped hearing the close footsteps stop and turned to face his friend. "Look."

Walking over to see what his friend, was showing him Basil grinned bigger and snatched up the paper on the counter they had just about walked by.

"Dawson this is the one! Genz!" a part of Basil gave a sigh, it wasn't Ratigan…but now he was confused as why this rat Genz was interested in _eating _him. He had never meet the rodent before, why was he on his 'hit' list?

"Maybe these chordates aren't are easy ticket out." Basil stated noticing the fine print at the bottom of the article. _Genz is a blood thirsty murderer, who has eaten up to 100 mice in jail, and 23 cops who have tried to arrest him since his escape. _

"Even if he doesn't move from that spot, he'll simply see it as a free meal."

* * *

**When I said this was going to be DARK I wasn't kidding! And just for review sake, Basil is recalling Ratigan for a reason…please review and tell me what you think! ^_~ remember a happy writer is only happy when there are reviewers! **


	3. can't handle this

ya, sorry it took so long _ I'm such a bad person. XD

* * *

Basil sat in one of the chairs in the waiting room thinking, when Dawson came up to him holding a cup of hot coffee.

"Any ideas?" he asked gently handing the cup to him. Basil took it grateful.

"None yet old chap," he took a sip of his hot beverage, "I just don't know."

"How is she?" was his next question looking in the direction of Lady Alyson's room.

"A Doctor came out not to long ago saying she is asleep. But she will have to stay here for a week. What about Judson?"

"I got her home safe and sound, she headed straight to bed once there." Dawson replied softly, so to not bug others, it was already midnight.

Basil nodded and took another drank. 'I can't give the chordates to the police, it would be murder, but I can't just do nothing.' he thought in frustration. 'But what choice do I have?'

"Basil...?" Dawson began.

Basil shook his head, "There is nothing I can do, we let him go...at least for now." he sighed, than took a bigger sip of his hot coffee.

0000

Deep in the dark ally, Fidget was shaking as he was face to face with a huge Rat. Fidget couldn't move do to the tight grip on his neck.

"Your going to help me...got it?" came a voice, Fidget somehow recognized, and shivered as a silent nod came from his head.

"That's a good boy."

0000

Basil hated not knowing what to do, and he hated the fact he was still terrified deep down.

Basil jumped slightly as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Dawson felt this and frowned. "Basil, are you okay?" With a nod Basil put his paw on top of Dawson's.

"I'll be fine...I think I need some air." with that he got up and headed for the door.

Dawson watched Basil, worried he was having past memories of what had happened only a year ago. It would make since, Basil was never the same as much as he liked to think he was; the sight of blood made him choke slightly any knife brought to close to him made him shiver, and mostly...anything that reminded him of Ratigan or Clafmore scared him to the point of almost having a panic attack.

As Basil entered the cool air of the night he pulled out his pipe from his pocket and began to smoke to relax his nerves. In the past he used smoking to think, but lately he used it as an escape.

Lighting it, he took a deep puff and slowly let the smoke leave his lungs.

"Basil?" the said mouse almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice but quickly turned to see Dawson looking at him sadly. "You know you shouldn't be out here alone-not with a mad rat on the loose and most important, a mad rat that wants you."

Basil sighed, "I know...it's just...I hate this!" he slightly snapped, "I hate feeling so weak and defenseless." Basil put his head down in despair, "All those mouths...all the suffering..." Dawson could see Basil shaking, just the memory alone scared Basil-and he was sure it did so much more. "All that time in Ratigan's clutches...it...it changed me." a small tear escaped and rolled slowly down his cheek.

Dawson rubbed Basil's back in a comforting manner as he began to sooth Basil with calming words. "It will take time, but you'll pull though...You're still Basil-the great mouse detective."

The rest of the time in the hospital went with out event and soon Lady Alyson was able to leave.

"You are free to stay at my place Mrs. Alyson; I feel you would be safer there." Basil offered.

She gave a smile and nodded, "Thank you, your to kind-I promise I wont be a bother."

And so, Basil had Judson set up the spear bed room for their guest, and Basil found peace in the fact the 'mad rat' had not struck for a whole week and prayed for it to stay that way; and for a while it did-almost a mouth went by without a word from the so called 'mouse eating rat' and Basil thought it safe to claim the rat had died of what ever sickness made him go blood crazy in the first place...

But by the fourth week...

Something wasn't right-


	4. Nightmares

I think I should have added this to chapter 3-but oh well... ^^ I'm getting better at updating! Did you notice. ;) ah-I doubt you did. -.- Anyways! Enjoy! ;p

* * *

Basil was fast asleep in bed when he felt a claw dig sharply into his side. Jerking up he opened his eyes and sudden fear washed over him. There hovering above him was a huge Rat-but not just any rat, it was Clafmore.

"Miss me?" he cooed.

Basil was now staring to shake, "No...no, your dead!" he whimpered.

Clafmore laughed and ran a hand though Basil's fur along his chest, making Basil aware of his missing clothes. "Let's have a bit of fun."

"NO! PLEASE STOP!"

Judson, Lady Alyson and Dawson heard Basil's cry and bolted out of bed running to his room.

Dawson turned on the light and found Basil tied up in his blanket fighting to get free. Dawson normally would have panicked if he wasn't use to it by now. True it had been a very long time since Dawson had seen Basil this way, but it wasn't new.

Going over to the bed he tried to coax Basil awake to free from the tangled bed but something was wrong and instead of the coaxing helping, it seemed to have made it worse as Basil began kicking sharply, clearly he was having a dream someone was on top of him. That's when it hit him, Basil was dreaming about his rape. Dawson sat him up and shook Basil a bit harder, which worked, 'cause Basil shot up and clang onto Dawson as if he was drowning.

"Shh...it's okay Basil-I'm here...I'm here." Basil was in tears beyond himself as he let Dawson rock him back to sleep.

In no time Dawson felt Basil calm down and was fast asleep once again. Laying him back Dawson slowly got up.

Judson, who was also use to this, just watched but it was never easy, Dawson was quickly by her side holding her so she knew everything was okay.

Lady Alyson stood in shock at what she had just seen. "I-is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine dear." Dawson assured her.

"What happened?" was her next question.

"You remember the news papers with the headlines of Basil of Baker Street missing?" Judson asked sweetly, with a hint of pain in her voice. Alyson nodded. "Come here sweetie, I think it would be best to fill you in on just why Basil is no long a detective." she said having Lady Alyson follow her to the living room.

As painful as it was Judson and Dawson told Lady Alyson 'EVERYTHING' from the time Basil was kidnapped to the time he was found and healed.

"That is why, my dear." Dawson finished giving a sympathetic look.

"Please don't let him know we told you-he still likes to keep his image-but I felt it was only fair since you will be living here with us for a while." Judson added looking over to Basil's room, replaying what had happened in her mind.

"So how long has he been like this?" she asked a bit hesitant.

"He has gotten better-this is kinda sudden really." Dawson replied giving a sad look to her.

In turn she gave the same look and glanced back to Basil's room. "He...he is going to be okay...isn't he?" Dawson nodded and wrapped an arm around her, "Come on lass, lets get a nice cup of hot coffee."

Basil felt relaxed as he drifted fully back to sleep knowing he was safe at home, with no one there to hurt him. But the peaceful sleep didn't last as long as he would have hopped.

"You can't escape Basil..." he felt a tail wrap around his middle half. "I'm out of jail-and my next stop...is for you." the voice grinned.

Within a flash the tail tightened, and Basil felt air rush out of him. Opening his eyes he saw Ratigan hovering above him.

"N-no, your-only a nightmare." he gasped, trying to breath with the tight tail around him.

"Hate to break it to you old boy-but I'm the real thing..." he laughed in a whisper.

Basil wanted to prove he was only a dream-and nightmare, just like Clafmore! But the more he moved the more he found he couldn't. Ratigan tightened his tails grip even more making Basil cry out in pain.

At the sudden cry the light out side the room went on and Ratigan disappeared.

Dawson was once again at Basil's side, as the mouse was breathing deeply.

"R-Rat...igan...Raitgan-he's-he's back!" Basil said in a breathless panicked voice.

"Shh-Basil...no-his not-his still locked away-don't worry, he wont hurt you...he wont." Dawson tried to calm Basil down but it wasn't working.

"NO! He is! And he tried to kill me!" he yelled still a bit out of breath.

"No, no, shh-its okay, everything's okay." Dawson cooed, but Basil refused to listen and was trying to push away to get away. "No Basil-settle down, its okay." Dawson pushed holding Basil to the bed and his lap. But as Basil still fought him he looked over to his wife and silently asked her for his doctors' bag.

Judson brought in the bag and quickly Dawson began to fill up a syringe. Basil saw the needle and began to push away more. "No-please Dawson! Don't!" he cried.

Beyond his will, Dawson grabbed Basil to hold him still and injected him.

Basil still protested but over all lost the battle and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Lady Alyson felt her heart break at the sight and when the two elder mice left the room she stayed and ran a hand though Basil's ruffed hair. "Please be okay..." she whispered, and got up to join the couple.

Basil felt his heart in his chest, but the liquid was taking strong effect keeping his body calm and his mind sleep. But before he entered the dark bliss he heard that oh so familiar voice, "I'll keep you here for now...but don't think I'm not around...watching...waiting..." it laughed and soon faded as he let go and fell into the bliss of darkness.

* * *

Review people! ^_^ chapter 5 will be added soon-and it wont be pretty. XD


	5. Drug

Basil woke with a startle recalling the frighting event that night, he half excepted to be locked away in that dark, musky cell again, but gave his heart a moment to settle as he saw he was still home in his soft bed.

'Was it a dream?' he thought for a moment, 'No! I know what I felt, I may not have been able to trust my eyes, but I know for a FACT I was being choked by something...or one.' that thought sent a chill up his spin.

"Basil.." his name shot his head up to look at the one who spoke it. "Oh dear, your covered in sweat," spoke a worried Judson, "Come on, lets get you out of these clothes." as she helped him remove his sleep shirt and handed him a clean top he noticed she was right, he was sweating, he knew it had to be a cold sweat caused by his last nights nightmare, or at least thats what he would call it for now.

"Thank you Judson." he rasped out having no idea until that moment he had a dry and sore throat.

"I think I'm going to have David take a look at you, and I'll get you some water." she stated sweetly leaving the room.

Basil put a hand to his throat in shock, why was his throat so dry and sore? Did he really scream that load that it did this? or maybe...but his thoughts were broke as Dawson walked in with a glass of water.

"Judson spoke of you having a sore throat." he said gently. Basil simply nodded as Dawson walked over to him and handed him the glass.

Gulping it down he hoped his throat would go back to normal.

Basil felt odd, and he could see it in Dawson's eyes, he felt odd too. He wished he knew what going through the old mans mind, but he didn't feel the strength to ask.

"How is he?" Came Alyson's voice from the door.

Dawson looked over at the young mouse with uncertainly, he wasn't really sure if Basil was going to be okay or not.

Dawson had hoped this part of the healing was over mouths ago, he remembered how Basil would wake in the middle of the night with a cry and there was no other way to settle him down then to sedate him. Dawson felt they were heading backwards from their progress after finding he once again had to sedate Basil last night.

"I'm fine." Basil spoke, giving his best smile, but knew it failed him due to the fact Alyson only looked more worried, and it didn't help that his voice was still very weak and raw.

"Try not to strain yourself Basil." Dawson soothed, sitting on the bed.

"I'm fine Doctor, it's just my voice." Basil tried to reason; he honestly wasn't in the mood for Dawson to start being over cautions of him again.

"We're just worried about you."

"I know old fella." Basil said lowing his head a bit, he really hated that he was making the people he cared about worrying about him all over again.

'Maybe it really was a nightmare...just, a really life like one.'

"Either way, we are going to monitor you, I fear you might end up back step from all the progress we have made in this past year, and if that's the case, I fear we will have to put you in mouse therapy."

Basil had a feeling Dawson would bring that up, it was bad enough he brought it up after a few mouths of him being home, he felt it would do him some good, but Basil knew he didn't need that, and he doesn't need it now!

"I'm fine, honest."

Giving a defeated sigh, Dawson gave him a reassuring pat on his leg and walked out of the room.

Now it was just Alyson in the room. "Mr. Basil." she began, but not really sure what she wanted to say.

Basil gave her his full attention yet he felt he was still somewhere else for the moment.

She opened her mouth to speak, but words just couldn't seem to form, she had found out so much about what had happened and was still in a form of shock from the information. Shacking her head she whispered, "Its nothing...we just, really care about you. I..care about you."

Basil was a little shocked to hear that come from the woman he just met only a day ago, but some how, he believed her.

"Thank you."

Alyson nodded a bit shyly and left the room, leaving Basil to himself until he was ready to come out on his own.

An hour had passed with nothing more then small talk and glances at the not to far off bedroom, of the once great detective, waiting for him to finally come out.

Soon enough Dawson saw something move by Basil's door and gave a half smile as he watch his friend come out of the room, fully dressed for the day.

Basil seemed to be in his normal spirits again as he sat down at the meal table and waited as Dawson's wife fix up his breakfast.

"Good to see your doing better Basil, feeling okay?"

Basil gave a curt nod. "Of course old fellow." he smiled, thou weakly.

Dawson knew all to well Basil was still shaken by both his dream, and there earlier talk. Luckily for Basil, he also knew to let it be.

Most of the day passed and everything seem to be as it should, other then them all keeping there guard up for the 'mad' rat. Basil had been keeping up with the details in both the news and cops that stopped by precipitately.

So far there had been no other attacks; which in turn both relived and worried Basil.

'It's good to know the mice of Mousedom are safe, but now I have no doubt he is planning something...' he thought as he lite his pipe and reclined in his good chair. It was almost a nice feel to be able to use his pipe as a thought inducer and not just a relaxer as he had been, even thou he still partly was.

He could feel both the joy of the chase, yet that major part of him, fearing it most of all. But, this was a new enemy-right? So the chances of that year ago nightmare wasn't about to repeat itself...was it?

Night was soon upon them again and Basil was more then grateful nothing bad had happened. 'Lets hope it stay that way until he can be caught.' he thought as he and the others headed to bed.

Lady Alyson was the only one still awake, she just felt...something was about to happen.

############

Fidget was slowly walking up to the X- detectives house; he was to carry out the rat's plan exactly the way he was told, other wise for once he didn't have to fear being eaten by that horrible cat, but the rat him self-in the moment in time Fidget wasn't to sure which one was worse.

Once he arrived, he starting feeling even more unsure; it wasn't like the past where he could walk up to this same house and freely carry out a mission. No this was different, he could feel it.

As he found a way in through one of the windows and tip toed into Basil's room.

He then pulled out a needle and walked closer to the sleeping mouse. The rat's voice echoed in his head as he moved in even closer, 'The douse I gave Alyson has already began to take its toll on our little friend, give him this to speed up the wanted reaction.'

Without a sound he slipped the red liquid inside the needle into his arm.

Basil felt a slight sting, but it seemed his body wasn't about to let him awaken.

Fidget quickly left the house before anyone even knew he was there.

* * *

Eh...I'm kinda running out of inspiration for this story-its almost feeling like work, which is not good since it was meant for fun...so one of two things, you all have wait even longer until I feel the desire to update and over all finish, or someone can be my partner and help me write it. :) anyways, until next time-and sorry for the short suckish chapter...


End file.
